Objectives are to participate in Central Oncology Group protocol studies of solid human cancers. The objectives are to improve the treatment of primary and metastatic malignancies. Methods will include chemotherapy, surgery, immunotherapy, adjuvant chemotherapy and pharmacologic studies. Some emphasis will be placed on colo-rectal and breast cancers and on melanoma.